


Место у окна

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PSG FC, Songfic, a ltbt of slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Героический автобус героического ПСЖ отъезжает от марсельского "Велодрома"=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место у окна

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасному матчу "Марсель Олимпик"- ПСЖ (2:3) 5 апреля 2015 г. посвящается.
> 
> Эпизод связан с тем, что марсельские болельщики забросали автобус парижан камнями, один камень попал в окно, у которого сидел Златан.

Настроение у наконец-то покидающих "Велодром" "парижан" было прекрасным, но сил радоваться практически ни у кого не осталось. "Дети, вы молодцы!", – коротко, но эмоционально высказался Блан, отправляясь на пресс-конференцию, захватив с собой героя матча – Блеза: уж больно много энергии у того осталось, человек-эмерджайзер... Лоран, конечно, был счастлив, но одновременно обеспокоен и озадачен: в преддверье четвертьфинала чемпионской Лиги и важных кубковых матчей лазарет забит его прекрасными бразильцами… Так что его некоторую растерянность можно было понять, и из-за этих настроений немного приглушалось общее ощущение марсельского триумфа.

Тьягу Силва похлопал по плечу водителя – ему сегодня тоже досталось. Им всем сегодня досталось, но тем слаще победа… Наверное… Едва только зайдя в салон автобуса, он начал высматривать кудрявую макушку. К счастью, Давид не ушел далеко: он как-то вжался в кресло и старался делать вид, что он не в отчаянии, и у него даже немного получалось. Вот только зачем это сверху, со спинки кресла к его макушке, к его обычно весело разлетающимся во все стороны волосам протянулись смуглые руки Хавьера, который еще и бормочет что-то успокаивающее, кажется, на смеси испанского и итальянского?.. Но стоило Тьягу приблизится и выразительно приподнять бровь, как руки с прилагающейся к ним башкой тут же исчезли за креслом.

– Извини… Твоя же очередь сидеть у окна…

Давид смотрел куда-то мимо своего капитана, лицо было бледным и непонятно что выражающим, только Тьягу знал. Он сел рядом и привычными почти неуловимыми движениями коснулся волос, подбородка, ключицы, колена Давида.

– Все хреново, – Луис ответил, не дожидаясь вопроса. – Конечно, нужно обследование, но Пьер ясно дал понять: хреново. Никакого четвертьфинала, недели три или больше!.. Передавай привет Кусаке!.. Кстати, Ней вот прислал поздравление с победой, ну и все остальное, всякие добрые слова…

– Я справлюсь с Суаресом, почему ты мне не веришь? – попытался отшутиться Тьягу, но, конечно, было ясно, что дело не в недоверии.

– А еще Кубок Франции, Кубок лиги!.. В самый ответственный момент я оставляю тебя одного…

Тьягу болезненно поморщился: он прекрасно знал, что это и как это, он никому бы не пожелал таких ощущений.

– Нет, – голос был тихим, но твердым. – Никто никого не оставляет.

Слова были бессмысленны, поэтому Тьягу с деловым видом стал разматывать провод наушников, разворачивать шоколадку, устраивать Давида поудобнее, и тот не сопротивлялся. Неторопливые и обыденные действия Тьягу сейчас и вправду успокаивали их обоих: никто никуда не уходил.

 * * *

Мотта чертыхался и вертелся в кресле, пытаясь устроиться получше. Ему было не столько больно, сколько обидно, и он злился в первую очередь на самого себя, потому что понимал, что дурацкая травма бедра лишила его как минимум трех важнейших матчей в конце сезона. Сальваторе, ничего не говоря, скинул с себя куртку и привел кресло Тьяго в чуть более приемлемое положение.

Сиригу был так выразительно молчалив, что Тьяго стоило только начать думать фразу типа “Все будет хорошо…”, как тот взорвался.

– Да без вас двоих штрафная будет открыта для Месси и компании, как врата в Иерусалим перед Христом!

Тьяго догадывался, что вратарь, конечно, был не слишком рад результату, своему собственному результату, а еще все эти травмы…

– Максвелл, Тьягу, малыш Маркиньос, Грег… Лоран обязательно что-нибудь придумает!

– Конечно, придумает он! Что он может за неделю придумать, если за весь сезон затормозить их удалось от силы раза три-четыре?!

– Вообще-то один раз это были мы, – размещаясь немного наискосок – ногами в сторону окна и головой к Сальваторе, не преминул напомнить Тьяго. – И если бы кое-кто сегодня играл поспокойнее, как тогда, нам бы не пришлось так надрываться!

– Если бы кое-кто вечно не убегал вперед, а еще не закрывал бы обзор в самый неподходящий момент, второго гола вообще бы не было!

Из-за спинки переднего кресла показалась физиономия Верратти с умоляющим выражением на ней.

– Девочки, не ссорьтесь! Ну все путем! Хватит! Sgomberate!

Не успели итальянцы сформулировать ответ соотечественнику в стиле "Съебись нахер, пожалуйста, дорогой!", как на голову Марко опустилась красивая разрисованная рука Грега: голландец каким-то странным образом угадал направление их беседы.

– Мальчик, не мешай двум взрослым и умным людям ссориться по своему собственному усмотрению!

Верратти исчез, Мотта и Сиригу переглянулись и расхохотались.

– Тьяго, нам крышка! – не переставая смеяться, еле выговорил Сиригу. – Finito! Я серьезно!

– Тото, заткнись и перестань пугать людей! Хотя бы сейчас...

 * * *

Златан остановился в проходе, собираясь сесть в паре рядов от того места, где сидел несколько часов назад. Впрочем, стекло заменили и что-либо обнаружить было невозможно… Собраться-то он собрался, но вдруг почувствовал не то чтобы толчок в спину, но ощутимый нажим – как будто его подвинули, причем самым беспардонным образом. В любом другом случае, несмотря на усталость и даже хорошее настроение, он бы дал с разворота, но сейчас он точно помнил, что следом за ним шел не кто иной, как Максвелл… Ибра резко обернулся: ну, точно – он. С совершенно невозмутимым лицом бразилец пробрался к окну, устроился поудобнее и стал увлеченно таращиться в свой айфон. Златан уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать все, что считал нужным, на всех языках, какие знает, но вдруг что-то понял и передумал. Вместо этого он спокойно уселся рядом, нахально привалился к любимому плечу и не менее нахально нашарил пальцы свободной левой руки защитника. Он не увидел, но прекрасно почувствовал, как Макс тихонько усмехается, прячет айфон и умиротворенно прикрывает глаза.

 * * *

В автобус зашли последние "парижане", среди них и Лоран с Блезом – все довольные, но очень уставшие, кроме… Матюиди по-прежнему вовсю улыбался, размахивал руками, просто светился от счастья, и ему явно было этого мало.

– Ну, парни! "À Pari-i-is!.."

– Боже!..

– Бля, Мату, заткнись!

– Твою же мать!..

Со всех сторон раздались негромкие, но вполне себе матюги, а с некоторых кресел в него даже отправили пару оберток от шоколадных батончиков. "Да что же он никак не утихает, этот неугомонный чувак?.." Златан поморщился, но глаз не открыл, а только крепче уткнулся в плечо Макса, который опять улыбался. Мотта, закинув руку назад и вверх, молча взъерошил темные волосы Сальваторе, который также молча протянул ему наушник. Тьягу склонился к Давиду совсем близко, практически касаясь лбом лба, одним взглядом обещая единственно верное сейчас: "Мы еще сыграем в финале на "Олимпиаштадион"! Мы сыграем!"

А Блез все не унимался, его просто распирало, и он продолжил вдохновенно распевать неофициальный гимн Парижа, стараясь вовлечь как можно больше одноклубников в этот маленький перформанс.

 _"О, Париж!_  
_Где любовь расцветает,_  
_Где сердца прорастают_  
_Друг в друга цветами,_  
_Наполняя друг друга мечтами,_  
_О, Париж!"_ *

Сначала только Ник, Люка и Адриан, а затем еще несколько человек, в том числе и Эсекьель подхватили, втянулись и вполне слаженно спели еще куплет (это при том, что обожающий петь Лавесси был предельно немузыкален). Лоран снял очки и устало откинулся на спинку кресла, постукивая в такт песне пальцами по колену и почти улыбаясь: все хорошо, надежда есть, а значит, все еще возможно.

 _"Все бывает –_  
_И в Париже, и в мире_  
_Достаточно бед_  
_Но Париж далеко не у всех_  
_В мире есть –_  
_И вот это беда!"_ *

**Author's Note:**

> *мой корявый перевод двух куплетов песни "В Париже" ("À Paris") Франсиса Лемарка (Francis Lemarque)
> 
>  
> 
> У Силвы и Мотты одинаковые имена, но чтобы не путаться и не путать, я пишу одно с "португальским акцентом".


End file.
